Dykuma Liiv (NBZP)
Name: Dykuma Liiv Gender: Male Species: Matoran Element: Stone Alignment: Minding his own business for now. Anti-Makuta sentiments. Description: Dykuma is an average Matoran of Stone, with a black mask, a light brown torso armor, sandy tan arms, and black feet. His eyes are a green color, and he usually has a flute-like whistle and a pair of shaded goggles about his neck. While hunting, he sometimes dons a hooded and masked cloak of sandy and brown hues in order to blend into the landscape. Mask: A black Great Volitak that was forged without the 'knob'. Weapons: As part of his occupation as a hunter, Dykuma has a number of weapons which he uses depending on his prey. His close-range weapons consist of a segmented staff-like weapon with a hook on one end and a single-edged spear blade on the other (the other side of the broad blade is blunted and thick, and can be used for club-like blows). The hook can be detached, and replaced with a two-pronged fork. In addition, the haft can be split in two. For ranged purposes, Dykuma has three pieces of equipment. The first is a Bamboo Disk Launcher. It can shoot ordinary disks of bamboo, or a customized net disk he designed. This netting disk splits into four sections, revealing a net of woven Fikou webbing that can entangle prey. The second is a sling-like launcher made of hardwood. It has two bows attached horizontally to the body of the weapon, the strings are stretched back by a lever and clicked in place. Projectiles like rocks, bolts, bolas, or Madu Cabolo fruit can be placed into the sling and fired at targets. This is his favorite weapon. Dykuma's last piece of ranged equipment is a simple sling, used primarily for hunting small Rahi. Personality: Dykuma is an solitary Matoran, spending most of his time hunting in Po-Wahi, as opposed to living in his hut in Po-Koro. Having seen betrayals and deceptions on more than one occasion while hunting, he has precious little trust to extend to others, particularly on a personal scale. As a result, Dykuma prefers to be alone, whether on the hunt, or in his home carving and tinkering with his equipment; interacting with other Matoran strictly for business purposes. He is incredibly cautious around those of other species, and has no faith in Toa, believing their power to be inherently corrupting. Though he has a negative view of Toa and other beings with power, Dykuma chooses to wear a custom Great Volitak he found, enjoying the feeling of the power he senses in it. He writes this off as a reminder of that which he does not want or need. Despite his aloofness and solitary nature, Dykuma is a Matoran with ambition, dreams, and an insatiable sense of curiousity. He would like to travel the whole of Mata Nui, experience the different cultures on the island, and hunt the greatest Rahi in each Wahi. All for satisfying a personal sense of accomplishment of course. Weaknesses: '''His occupation as a hunter has also taught him the value of the Po-Matoran Skill of Strategy. As such, he tries to think through everything he does multiple times, in order to iron out any possible risks. While he can think flexibly, he is hesitant to follow through on an action if things aren't following the framework of his plan. In lieu of potentially going into a risky situation unprepared, Dykuma is willing to patiently wait, find a new plan to formulate, and try at a more opportune time. As such, Dykuma is less than willing to commit to a sticky situation, and does not particularly enjoy having to slug it out without a plan. His style of hand-to-hand combat is one which he has developed over years of hunting and wrestling Rahi. It's a very close-quarters, grappling style which usually requires that one be willing to take hits in order to get close, as opposed to dodging them. Throws and takedowns play a key part in it. '''Biography: Dykuma Liiv is a Po-Matoran hunter, whose residence is in the village of Po-Koro. His mentor was considered the greatest hunter to be found in the Le-, Ko-, and Po- areas of Mata Nui. Sadly, this mentor was tragically killed while on a hunt. Dykuma's own hunting partner was slain while on another hunt, having been deceived into stalking a Rahkshi of Shapeshifting. These events drastically changed his outlook of the world, and caused the once outgoing hunter to become much more withdrawn and cautious. He found a Kahu chick that had been thrown from its nest in a storm while hunting near Le-Wahi, and adopted it, christening it Talon. It now acts as a mount for him and a spotter for prey. He has been taking an increasingly greater number of jobs lately, jobs that require him to travel further from Po-Koro, and has been saving his widgets in order to finance the fulfillment of his dream. Category:Matoran (NBZP)